


Moments of Almost

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [3]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: We don't regret the things we've done as much as the things we've left unspoken.





	Moments of Almost

Diana watched as he took a knife and carefully placed a cloth around it, he was cleaning his weapons and making sure they were up to code, something he did when he was bored, no doubt.  She watched him with interest, the background noises filtered out as she focused on him. His hands, soft and pale, she started to wonder how they would feel against her body.   Shaking herself out of her daze she decided to try to distract from the ever-present thoughts that plagued her mind. 

"You clean those often?" She asked, he didn't look up from his knife to answer her 

"Yes, I have to. These get rusted if I don't." He tossed the used cloth aside and stuck the knife back in the sheath that was cut into his briefcase. 

"How interesting" She said, watching his hands again.  She looked him over, he was wearing a form-fitting shirt and black pants, which she assumed were tightly fitted to his body. 

"Uh" She said, trying yet again to change her course of thinking "I don't get to see you outside of missions very much"

"You do more than the ICA would like" He reminded her, looking up momentarily, she faltered at this, _his eyes are so.._ She smacked herself against the arm.

"Sorry, bug.." She explained as a way to lessen the suspicion, his eyebrows were arched but he went back to his weapons, now he was cleaning his guns and making sure that he had the proper ammo for each.  

Watching him work, he was so meticulous, so perfect... Every movement calculated and planned far in advance, she felt her breath catch in her throat.  "47" She said softly

"Yes Diana?" He said, yet again his gaze never left his guns, as hers never left his hands

"Look at me, please" 

At her request he gently set his gun down and looked up at her, his eyes were so blue it was like looking down at a frozen lake. Diana felt breathless, weightless. She wanted him to be closer but she didn't know how to ask. There was silence between them, it seemed like they were oceans apart, living on different sides of the world. He got up from the bed and moved around to sit beside her on the small couch.  It was crowded and they were forced to be very close to each other, she was so close in fact that she could see sweat glistening on his arms.  She swallowed hard. 

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, his voice as always was gentle, even, which was as much a comfort to her as a frustration, as his voice never betrayed his emotions, she never knew what he was thinking. 

_Damn it, What are you doing?_ she thought, this was dangerous, she was breaking almost all of the ICA's strict rules.  No touching your agents, no kissing your agents, no massaging your agents, no inappropriate thoughts about your agents. 

"No" She lied, her voice unsteady and her hands trembling. He took note of this and gently placed his own hand above hers "Your hands are shaking" He said

"You are observant" She gave him a weak smile

"Apparently not enough so, Diana, you've been... distant, strange..  I'm not certain but it appears you're angry with me."

"I'm not, It's just the heat.." 

"It's more than that" he said, cutting her off mid-speech "I have noticed this in you far longer than this. I believe our professional relationships is becoming stale and I'm worried that you wish to petition for a transfer, a new agent." 

Her face softened and she sighed deeply "47..." She said "How could you possibly think I would want anyone but you?" She reached out and put her hand gently across his cheek "You are the best agent anyone could ever ask for, you are _perfect_ in everything that you do and I would be a fool to give you up."

His eyes creased and his pale face flushed with pink, he gave her a smile and put his hand on hers "Diana, working with you has made me more... more human, more real, I'm happy to hear you say that you don't want to work with someone else"

Diana bit her bottom lip, she was fighting the urge to kiss him, to touch him, to break more of the rules.  "I've always been very fond of you, I hope you know that" She looked down, unable to take his piercing eyes for much longer "I.. have, I suppose, always..." She stopped herself, this was foolish, this was wrong, if she took the steps she was about to take she would regret it for the rest of her life, it would be a mistake.  She couldn't.  

"You should get back to cleaning your guns" She said, pulling her hand away from his soft skin.  He raised an eyebrow "Diana?" He asked, voice even, soft, like always. 

"I'm fond of you too" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.


End file.
